Project Eevee and the Cloned
by Summer Lemonade
Summary: A speical girl meets someone who looks exactly like her, and together, they pick up their lost memories about Project Eevee. Please read and review! (Latest Entry: Chapter Two(unedited))
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fourteen years ago, the Pokemon World suffered under evil deeds of an organization. One, whose members consisted of people from everywhere, whose influence spread far and wide, and whose evil-doings ranged from inhuman acts to plans to gain complete control of the world. Spearheaded by a diabolical mastermind, the organization was well organized, with different levels of authority among its members. The organization, called itself, Team Rocket.

Its leader was once a great Pokemon researcher with an ambitious dream to experiment the relationship between trainers and Pokemons. He was also once rumored to be the greatest trainer of the century, and possessed unbelievable intelligence in Pokemon battling. But satisfied with a Gym Leader rank in the Kanto Pokemon League, he performed his duties as the Gym Leader of Viridian City.

However, one day, he had a dream. A dream of taking over the world, and doing all the experiments he wants. Ever since then, he started to assemble a small team of people, and finally, to a huge inter-regional organization, whose names strikes fear into people's hearts. But, there are few among these people, silently waiting for the day Team Rocket falls. These people wanted justice being done, and get rid of another bad guy in the world. Not all succeeded.

One day, a young man created history. He broke into the secret laboratories of Team Rocket, at that time still unknown to any. He alone, and his team of Pokemons, rescued and forced Team Rocket to terminate an important project. Against all odds, he made it through, and battled the mastermind of Team Rocket. But as much as he guessed, a new Pokemon World Champion would never defeat a trainer, who was rumored to be once, undefeatable in battle.

No one knew how he guessed the location of the secret laboratories, and no one knew how he knew about Project Eevee. It was an ambitious experiment, to create five girls from a pool of genes, and genetically engineer their body cells with Pokemon genes, from the five distinct and advanced evolved forms of Eevee, namely, Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon and Umbreon.

The experiment worked, and the girls showed positive results, until when Walt broke in, and helped the five girls, and the five Pokemons whose genes were taken to engineer the girls, to escape to safety. He arranged each of them to grow and live separately, but also gave them chances so that they would meet one day, and discover their past.

"Dragonite! GO! NOW!" Walt shouted, just as a Rhydon drilled through the ground, and Giovanni appeared. The orange dragon Pokemon gave a reluctant nod, flapped its wings, and flew off. Then he whirled around.

"Well, young man. You think it's easy to come and go here?" Giovanni laughed aloud, getting off his Rhydon.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Walt challenged, holding out his Pokeballs. "GO!"

"By all means, come at me!" Giovanni jumped backwards as Rhydon drilled his horn into the ground, triggering a massive Earthquake. Walt struggled to steady himself while he threw out one of his Pokeball. "Charizard! Sunny Day!" An orange fire lizard Pokemon flew out, and avoided the Earthquake with astonishing ease. Then, it gave a loud roar, and the fireball on its tail burned radiantly, as if it was the sun.

"Rhydon! Take Down!" Rhydon rushed forward with unbelievable speed, and grabbed a surprised Charizard. Slamming it to the ground, it raised one of its feet. Charizard opened its mouth, and exhaled a stream of Flamethrower. Stunned, Rhydon stopped its Stomp attack, and swayed back and forth.

"Charizard! Fire Blast!" Walt commanded, but his Charizard turned to look at him. Shooting out a breath of flames, Charizard roared, and jumped around hysterically. "Charizard! You're...confused?"

"Haha! You think Rhydon was dizzy from your attack?" Giovanni laughed, as his Rhydon jumped into the air.

"Swagger! It confuses the opponent and makes it more dangerous!" Walt realized, just as Rhydon's Body Slam attack hit Charizard. Charizard roared in pain, and kicked Rhydon off with its hind legs. Snapping out of its confusion, Charizard looked apologetically at Walt. "Charizard! Return!" Walt shouted.

Charizard flew back into its Pokeball, just as Walt threw out another Pokeball. "Venusaur!" Giovanni recalled his Rhydon too, and sent out his Nidoking and Nidoqueen. "You sure you want a one against two?"

"Venusaur! Poison Powder!" Venusaur's flower closed, and enlarged. Then, without warning, it burst opened, releasing golden shimmering powder onto Nidoqueen and Nidoking. Nidoqueen moved quickly out of the way, but Nidoking was poisoned. Coughing, it rushed forward, aiming a Dynamic Punch at Venusaur. Venusaur moved swiftly out of the way, and vines shot out, entangling Nidoking's arms.

"Watch out!" Walt shouted as Nidoqueen jumped forward, and landed a powerful Focus Punch attack at Venusaur. It's petals caught fire, and the vines holding Nidoking snapped.

"Haha! While Nidoking entertained your Venusaur, Nidoqueen was preparing her Focus Punch. Combined with Fire Punch, this attack is bound to finish your Venusaur! Nidoqueen, Nidoking! Skull Bash!" The two Pokemon lowered their heads, ready to charge. Venusaur opened its petals wide, and growled in pain as the fire on its petals finally extinguished. Just as Nidoqueen and Nidoking charged forward, Venusaur got up suddenly, and its petals shot out a beam of green energy, surprising the two Pokemons.

"What...?" Giovanni was shocked.

"Combined Synthesis and Solar Beam. Powered up by Sunny Day, this move is able to attack the opponent in one single move!" Walt said in triumphal, as he threw out his third Pokemon. A Blastoise appeared, and two large cannons appeared on its back. "Ice Beam!" Walt shouted, and two rays of pale blue energy flew forward at the stunned Pokemons, freezing them. Giovanni clapped.

"You're quite good, but let's see what you can do against this! Nidoking! Nidoqueen! Sheer Cold! Fissure!" Giovanni roared in laughter. Nidoking and Nidoqueen crashed out of the ice, stomping angrily.

Both Pokemons closed their eyes, as if they were expecting something. Knowing the results, Walt recalled his Pokemons, and began to run. But it was too late. A gust of icy cold wind enveloped him, and he fell to the ground. A large crack appeared beneath him, and he fell into it.

"So long, Walt of Pallet Town." Giovanni called out, and recalled his Pokemons. With that, Walt's chances of survival after the two powerful attacks were slim.

Since then, Walt was never heard again. But his Dragonite had brought the girls and their Pokemons to safety, just as Walt planned. They grew up like normal girls, and discovered their individual differences along the way. The differences that made them different from ordinary people.

And now, the story starts when one of the five meets another, and an adventure begins.

**Author's Note** Please review. This is the first fan fiction that I have written. I would also like to take the chance to ask you, if you are a fan of Pokemon, which evolution of Eevee do you like best, and why. Just asking, because I'm a big Eevee fan. Thank you!


	2. Chapter One The First Meeting

Chapter One – The First Meeting (Rain's Perspective)

I opened the bathroom door, and stepped out, combing my long black hair. Then. I picked up a Pokeball from study table in my room, and opened it. A Bubble Jet Pokemon appeared, waving its long tail. "Good morning, Vaporeon!" I greeted, as it rubbed its tail against my legs.

With Vaporeon, I walked out of the room, descended down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. A letter was attached to the fridge door by a large piece of black magnet. Taking it down, I ripped open the envelope and read its contents.

"Dear Rain,

Good morning! Hope you haven't overslept again! You forgot to set your alarm last night. Anyway, I have to go off for an expedition again, and won't be back anytime soon. So, I have something for you to do for me during my absence. I need you to deliver the package on the dining table to Blaine of Cinnabar Island via Fuschia City. Yes, I know it's troublesome, but you can train your Pokemons along the way too, so you won't be wasting your time just traveling there. Well, I have to go now. I also left some money for you to buy some Pokemon supplies for your journey. Be careful on your way, and never ever reveal about your you-know-what!

Yours, Daddy"

Sighing, I folded the letter and returned it to the envelope. Turning around, I spotted the small brown package that stood plainly on the dining table. "Well, Vaporeon! I'm going to Cerulean to get some supplies! Coming?" I asked, attaching the envelope back onto the fridge door with the magnet. Vaporeon nodded happily, and used its head to push me to the door.

"Relax! I have to recharge first." I laughed. Turning on the tap, I put my hand underneath the running flow of water. Suddenly, I felt myself become full of energy. Turning off the tap, I called out to Vaporeon. "Let's go!" Going out, I got onto my blue bicycle, and rode towards the north, with Vaporeon running alongside me.

People often commented that I looked quite beautiful for a girl of my age, but little do they know that I have a special talent. Since young, I was able to do a lot of amazing things related to water, like melting into a puddle of water at will, make water flow upwards, or recover my wounds almost immediately when they are soaked in water. This could be one of the reasons why I am so close with my Vaporeon, which is a Water type Pokemon.

Soon, I reached Cerulean City's Pokemon Mart. The Pokemon Mart here was well equipped with traveling equipment, unlike the one back in Vermillion City, which specialized in fishing equipment. The automated door slid open, and I entered the large Mart, and got a small trolley for myself. As I strolled past the shelves, I pointed out items on it, asking Vaporeon if I should buy it.

Vaporeon nodded, as I put an inflatable travel pillow into the half-filled trolley. "Thanks! You've been a great help!" I bent down to scratch Vaporeon behind its ears, and didn't pay attention to where I was walking, until when my trolley collided head-on with another trolley. Looking up to apologize, I froze as I found myself staring at someone in a yellow jacket, shorts and a backpack. But what caught my attention wasn't her dressing. It was her face, which looked identical to mine. "Sorry." I apologized, still staring at her.

"It's okay." The girl in the yellow jacket replied, looking at me too. "Well, I can't help but notice how much we resemble each other." She finally said after a moment of silence.

"Yes." I nodded. "So, you are traveling?"

"Oh, yeah." She turned slightly to show me her yellow backpack. "I'm Jennifer." She introduced, holding out her hand.

"I'm Rain." I reached out my hand to shake her's. It felt strangely like as if I was shaking my own hand. "Well, since you're traveling, why not come over to my house for a while? It's just in Vermillion City." I offered, suddenly excited to know more about Jennifer.

"Sure! I'll just pay for my purchases first." She agreed brightly, and the both of us pushed our trolleys to the counter to pay. Then, I got onto my blue bicycle with Vaporeon beside me while Jennifer got onto her yellow one. "You have a Vaporeon?" She asked me, looking at my Pokemon. I nodded casually.

"Well, I have a Jolteon instead." She smiled, as she took out a Pokeball. Opening it, a Jolteon appeared, and stretched its forelegs. "Jolteon, this is Rain." Jennifer introduced. Jolteon took a look at me, and jumped backwards in shock. "Relax! She looks just like me, that's all." Jennifer soothed. "Let's go then."

The journey back to my house took less than an hour, but I was thinking of the possible reasons of Jennifer and me looking so identical. In fact, I'm sure that if her and I dressed the same, we would be indistinguishable. Maybe we are twins separated at birth, or it's just pure coincidence. We parked our bicycles outside my house, and I invited Jennifer to my room.

"Wow. Your favourite color's blue?" Jennifer asked, looking around. The room itself was painted a pale blue, and was furnished with a blue bed, a blue sofa, my study table with a blue table light, and blue curtains. "I like yellow better." She said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Actually, I like anything that's blue." I replied, sitting down beside her. Vaporeon and Jolteon began to play among themselves, rolling over each other.

"Oh." There was a momentarily silence, when I had a thought. Is it possible that Jennifer have 'powers' just like me? Taking a deep breath, I turned to ask Jennifer my question just as she did the same.

"No." Jennifer said, surprised. "But I can do things with electricity. Like charging myself from the mains and shooting electricity from my fingertips."

"Oh, that's amazing!" I gasped, looking at her hands. It was unimaginable that her hands, which looked exactly like mine, were able to fire electricity. "So where do you come from?" A conversation soon began between us, and it lasted till nightfall.

Jennifer's father worked in the Power Plant just east of Cerulean City, and she has lived there since young. Jennifer happened to be on a journey to Cinnabar Island too to deliver a package for her father too, and was buying some essentials for her journey. Upon hearing this, I immediately decided to go along with her to Cinnabar Island to help Daddy deliver his package tomorrow.

Yawning, I stood up to stretch myself after the conversation. "Well, you ready to sleep?" I asked her.

"Sure. I'm tired." Jennifer said, yawning too.

"You wanna try on one of my pajamas?" I suggested, as I opened my wardrobe. Taking out two identical sets of blue pajamas, Jennifer took one of them, and we went into the bathroom to change into the pajamas. When we finished changing and brushing our teeth, I looked into the mirror and had a startling discovery.

"We look exactly like each other!" I gasped, looking at Jennifer. She had the same surprised expression on her face too.

"Do you think our Pokemons will be fooled?" She asked mischievously. Secretly, we formed a plan in the bathroom.

Vaporeon and Jolteon were still playing with each other when I came out of the bathroom with Jennifer. "Hi!" The both of us greeted at the same time. Both Pokemons turned to look at us, and jumped backwards in surprise. From their reactions, I think they couldn't tell us apart so we carried on. "Jolteon!" Both of us called at the same time. "It's me, Jennifer! Can't you recognize?"

Jolteon was confused by the two of us speaking in similar voices at the same time. Vaporeon moved forward to take a closer look. "Okay. I'm just joking. Actually I'm Rain." The both of us said again in unison, and it was Vaporeon's turn to be confused. Giggling, Jennifer said, "We should stop playing. They are confused as they are already." I nodded, as Vaporeon looked at me, then at Jennifer repeatedly.

"Come on, Vaporeon." I said, and Vaporeon jumped forward, rubbing its head against my legs in affection. Jolteon jumped forward too, and rubbed its head against Jennifer's legs too. "It's time to sleep, guys." I said in a firm voice.

Nodding, Jolteon and Vaporeon curled up next to each other, and went to sleep. Jennifer and I got onto my blue bed and with a soft 'click' the room plunged into darkness. Tomorrow's going to be a great start for me, I thought as I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to dreamland.

Meanwhile, a distance away, in a secret underground base of the notorious Team Rocket, there was a new discovery made by the scientists. One of them ran along the corridor to the lifts. Entering an empty one, he pressed the button labeled, "Boss's Office". The doors closed, and descended. As soon as the descending began, it ended, and the door opened again. He ran out, and knocked on the door. "Come in!" A voice called out roughly, and the Scientist entered. "Boss! The clone's complete!"

"So how is it?" Giovanni spun around in his chair, looking at the Scientist.

"It's excellent! Its status is far more superior to legendary Pokemons! And its power, it's estimated to be powerful enough to level a city with a single attack! But we haven't thought of a name for it." He reported, excited at the new discovery.

"Well, since the original cells were from Mew, then it should be called Mew2." Giovanni said after a moment of silent thinking. "And how is capture going on?" Giovanni asked.

"Erm, sir...they still haven't caught them." The Scientist stammered slowly, suddenly frightened.

"WHAT!" Giovanni roared, slamming his fist on the table. "Spread the word down that I will personally go and catch them instead!" He commanded, standing up. The Scientist nodded obediently, and rushed out.

**Author's Note**: Well, Chapter One's finished. I tried my best to make it good, so hope it's up to your expectations, 'cause I'm still not very good at writing fan fictions. Please review!


	3. Chapter Two Cinnabar Kidnap

Chapter Two – Cinnabar Kidnap

"Full restoration, please." Rain smiled as she held out five Pokeballs. Three of them were her's, the others belonged to Jennifer, who was right behind her. "And do you have any idea who Blaine's is?" She asked, as the nurse took the Pokeballs and put them on a black panel, which was connected to a machine.

"Oh, Blaine." She replied, pressing a few buttons on the machine, and the black panel flashed with a yellow glow. "He's the Gym Leader here. You two are looking for him?"

"Yeah. We have some things for him." Jennifer grinned.

"Okay. All done." The yellow glow faded off, and the nurse handed the Pokeballs back to the girls. "You two have to go down the road, turn left at the junction after the Pokemon Mart and go straight down the path. Have a nice day!" The girls waved back as they left he Pokemon Center, and followed the directions given by the helpful nurse.

"Hey. Ever wondered what's inside your package?" Jennifer asked, as she took out her package for Blaine. "I think it's something alive. It's warm inside." She guessed, shaking the box.

"Well, mine's just a letter, I think." Rain replied, taking out hers.

"So, how do you think this Blaine looks like?" Jennifer tried to imagine, but found it hard without a single clue.

"Let's just hope he in." Rain said, as they reached the residence of the Gym Leader. Taking a deep breath, Rain knocked on the door. After for what seemed like eternity, the door opened. The girls froze for a second.

"AHH!!!" Three screams filled the air of Cinnabar Island. Nearby, a flock of Pidgeys flew off, frightened by the ear-piercing screams. A girl about their age had opened the door instead. Pointing at her, Rain and Jennifer asked simultaneously, "Who are you?!"

"Who are you two in the first place?!" The girl returned the question, looking at Rain and Jennifer. Although they were in different clothes, it was easy to tell, just by looking at their faces that Rain, Jennifer, and the girl, were identical.

"I'm Rain, and she's Jennifer. We're looking for Blaine." Jennifer repeated Rain's question, "Who are you?"

"Amber. So, you two are looking for Dad. Come in first." She said, and closed the door hurriedly behind them. She gestured them upstairs to her room, and invited them to take a seat on her bed. "You two are twins?" She asked excitedly.

"No. We just met yesterday." Jennifer said, suddenly recalling Rain and her first meeting yesterday. "And we had a big shock, just like today."

"Nah, it isn't shocking. It's just..." Amber tried to find the right word.

"Cool?" Rain suggested. Amber turned to look at her. "Yes! It's just too cool! Could we be long-lost triplets?"

"Erm, maybe...so where's Blaine? We have things for him." Rain said, taking out her brown package. Jennifer took out hers too.

"Both of you?" Amber asked, and they nodded. "That's quite strange..." Her words trailed off as she accepted both packages and placed them delicately on her desk. "Dad just left home the day before yesterday with a group of Scientists to the Burned Mansion for some research."

There was a moment of silence, before Rain gazed out of the window. The sun was beginning to set, coloring the sky with a dark shade of orange. "It's getting late. We have to go."

"You two have accommodations here?" Amber asked, as she stood up and walked to her wardrobe.

"No. I live near Lavender Town, while Rain lives near Vermillion." Jennifer replied, watching Amber take out three sets of pajamas, and knew what she was going to ask.

"Why not stay for the night? My bed's big enough for all three of us, and we can have a good talk tonight." She threw a set of pajamas each to Rain and Jennifer. Smiling, they began to change into the pajamas. Then, the three girls sat down on Amber's large bed. Hugging her Charmander doll, she asked slowly, "So, do you two have special talents?"

When Jennifer and Rain both described their 'powers' to Amber, she was absolutely ecstatic. "Wow! I can't do all that stuff with water and electricity, but I can do stuff with fire."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rain said, looking at signs of burns or injury on her body.

"No, it's just heat in general. Hey! That tickles!" She laughed, as Rain accidentally tickled her. Time flew, and it was time for them to sleep. With a soft 'click', Amber's room plunged into darkness, and the girls all went to sleep one by one.

Meanwhile, Blaine and a group of researchers were diligently exploring a part of the Burned Mansion that was usually off-limits to the public. Wiping his sweat with a piece of tissue, Blaine flipped to another page of the diary they found.

"We discovered a small sample of Mew's fur today. It was found near a wall with carvings of how Mew looked like. It resembled a cat, but has psychic powers far more powerful that several Alakazams put together. Giovanni had proposed to name it the New Species Pokemon, and sent the information for Professor Oak's PokeDex. But I had a bad feeling today, when I saw Giovanni behaving suspiciously near the site where Mew's sample was discovered. He was, at that time, already suspected to be guilty of spear-heading an illegal project of genetic engineering into humans, and Professor Oak had warned me to be wary of his movements."

Blaine sighed, when the ground suddenly vibrated. Putting the diary into his pockets, he stood up unsteadily. "What's going on?" He asked his colleagues, just as something burst out from the ground behind him. It was a Rhydon. A black figure jumped down from the Rhydon. "Blaine, old friend. Forgotten me already?"

With a flash of recognition, Blaine shouted "Giovanni!". His Rapidash appeared, and sent a Fire Spin at Rhydon, preventing its escape.

"Correct! But I think it's too late." Giovanni pointed at the group of researchers, and from underneath them, a large hole appeared. With a cry, they fell into the hole. "That's my Dugtrio. I thought kidnapping them might be easy, but you might pose a little resistance to me."

"Rapidash! Skull Bash!" Blaine shouted, jumping onto his Rapidash. Lowering its head, it charged at Rhydon. Rhydon raised its two arms, and threw Rapidash into the air. "Argh!" Blaine exclaimed as he recalled his Rapidash and sent out a Charizard. Flapping its wings, it hovered mid-air for a few seconds before exhaling a jet of Flamethrower at Rhydon.

"Fire's not good against Ground, Blaines." Giovanni laughed.

"Not necessarily." He smiled, as Rhydon suddenly roared in pain. It's tail was burnt. "Charizard! Flamethrower!" More streams of fire flew, aimed at Rhydon's tail. Rhydon gave a great roar of pain as its tail started to smoke.

"Blaine. A great lesson for you." Giovanni said as Rhydon suddenly jumped up. "There are some attacks that work best when the user's injured."

"Oh no!" Blaine gasped as Rhydon jumped into the air, high above Charizard. "Facade and Flail!"

"BINGO!" Giovanni snapped his fingers, and Rhydon slammed its smoking hot tail down onto Charizard's body. Charizard crashed into the ground below and fainted, exhausted from battling. Blaine recalled it quickly. "Arcanine!" A canine like Legendary Pokemon appeared, and Blaine jumped on.

"Dugtrio! Dig!" With a rumble, Dugtrio disappeared underground.

"Arcanine! Extremespeed!" Arcanine suddenly disappeared and reappeared a distance away. "Giovanni! Don't forget I'm a leader too! It won't be easy to get me!" Blaine shouted confidently.

"Oh yeah? Dugtrio! Bermuda Triangle!" Giovanni shouted, and the ground shook even more. "I won't mind explaining to you. This attack is a mixture of Tri Attack and Dig, and is called Bermuda Triangle 'cause..."

Suddenly, three Digletts appeared, surrounding Arcanine in a triangle. It lost its footing, and with Blaine, it fell into the triangular hole. The three Digletts disappeared into their respective holes and reappeared as a Dugtrio.

"Everything in its range disappeared instantly without a trace." Giovanni finished, recalling his Dugtrio. "Rhydon. Let's go."

With a rumble, Rhydon left with its master. "Blaine, I found...Guys!" A researcher entered the deserted room, and had a great shock. The room was now empty except for holes dug by Ground Pokemons. "What happened?" He asked as he peeked down the holes of the ground. Taking out a Pokeball, he sent out his Muk.

"Muk! Go down and see where the tunnel leads to!" Muk nodded, and with a squish, it flowed down the tunnel.

Beep! The sole researcher glanced around, and spotted something on the table. It was Blaine's mobile, and its hourly alarm had rang. Picking it up, his Muk reappeared from the holes, making excited noises. "Wait, Muk." He said, as he took out a map of the Kanto region from his pockets. "Point." He commanded as he gave Muk a pencil.

From its purple viscous body, the pencil flowed about for a while, before Muk threw it down. The pencil rolled and came to a stop, pointing at Saffron City's Sliph Company.

**Author's Note**: Well, the second chapter's done! The story is coming soon to its climax, and I hope it will at the very least fulfill your expectations of this story. By the way, I don't think I would include the other two (Espeon and Umbreon) in this story. Please comment and tell me how I can improve my writing skills. Thanks a lot to all who have reviewed the previous chapters!


End file.
